bloscfandomcom-20200214-history
Mira Nova
For the alternate universe counterpart, please see Mira Nova (alternate universe). :For the child-clone counterpart, please see Feara. Mira Nova is one of four Space Rangers on Team Lightyear, and Buzz Lightyear's co-pilot. She is also a princess and heir to the throne of Tangea. She was inspired to join Star Command after Buzz saved her planet from the Evil Emperor Zurg. Physical Appearance Mira is a young female Tangean Royal with long red hair, streaked with a paler reddish-orange, and a typical blue complexion. She has large blue eyes and a shapely form. History Mira Nova was born on the planet Tangea into the Tangean Royal royal family. Raised to assume her father's throne, Mira first caught sight of Star Command, and the Space Rangers themselves, when Buzz Lightyear came to her world to stop Evil Emperor Zurg from taking over with his Hyper-Hornet. This was the first contact she had with a Space Ranger and ever since then, it had been her dream to enlist and serve; that drive ultimately leading her to become a member of Team Lightyear, a position she currently holds. Her ex-boyfriend is Romac, a Tangean Grounder. Personality Unlike other Tangean Royals (minus Fop Doppler), Mira Nova is more than eager to hand evil-doers swift, just butt-whoopings. She can be arrogant and cocky, often times clashing with Buzz, her captain. She can be impatient, and she also stutters when speaking; a habit throughout the series. But despite these qualities, she is a solid, decent friend and fighter to her team. She's an excellent shot, and along with that hard head, she won't quit until given the order. She is also confident in her abilities, although a little careless at times. As a Space Ranger, she doesn't like to be called princess. Mira is also a very stubborn individual. Unlike most other Tangean Royals, she does not think herself superior to other species, and even had a brief romance with a Tangean Grounder named Romac (much to the displeasure of her father). Abilities Intangibility: Mira can phase through solid objects (aka "ghosting"). Telepathy: She can also read, control, and presumably plant ideas into peoples' minds. She showed off her impressive abilities by beating Level 10 in the training deck, defeating 3 giant robots. Even without her ghosting powers she showed a skill level comparable to Buzz's by being able to handle Level 9 with just her ranger skills. While in direct sunlight exposure, she can undergo what Tangeans call "yellowing"; their form of tanning that causes their skin to turn bright yellow, and this can also result in a sunburn. Princess Mira Nova isn't your typical princess. She's a hot-head, a real firebrand. As a Tangean Royal from Tangea, she has blue skin, red hair, and can also ghost through walls; hence Tangean for intangibility. Among other powers, Mira is also able to erase people's memories, discern information by picking brains, and can also mind-link with certain individuals who are able to link in turn; Romac is one such individual. It is hinted she has yet to fully discover all her powers, as she has yet to finish all her training. Quotes Wirewolf *"Wha? Is he kidding, that's craz-! Oh, oh, and about that incident on the playground in the third grade? (she hisses) Yeah, gotta let it go." Trivia Under construction. Appearances Episodes * The Adventure Begins * The Torque Armada * Gravitina * XL * Little Secrets * Inside Job * NOS-4-A2 * The Planet Destroyer * The Beasts of Karn * Tag Team * The Return of XL * Strange Invasion * The Taking of PC-7 * Mindwarp * Mira's Wedding * Panic on Bathyos * Shiv Katall * Stress Test * A Zoo Out There * Root of Evil * Super Nova * Downloaded * The Plasma Monster * The Crawling Flesh * Dirty Work * The Lightyear Factor * Clone Rangers * Bunzel Fever * Devolutionaries * Head Case * The Yukari Imprint * The Shape Stealer * Star Crossed * Haunted Moon * Stranger Invasion * Eye of the Tempest * Revenge of the Monsters * Lone Wolf * Planet of the Lost * Revenge of the Raenoks * The Starthought * Millennial Bugs * Conspiracy * At Large on a Small Planet * Sunquake * First Missions * Large Target * War and Peace and War * Lost in Time * Rookie of the Year * Wirewolf * Rescue Mission * Star Smasher * Enemy Without a Face * Good Ol' Buzz * Return to Karn * Speed Trap * Holiday Time * Opposites Attract * Ancient Evil * 42 Books *Attack of the Energy Vampire *Blast Off! *Buzz vs. Torque: One-On-One *The Good, the Bad, and the Robotic *Infinity and Beyond *Meet the Space Rangers *Space Action! *Speed Trap *Team Lightyear *Trapped in Time Comics *The Emperor's New Throne *Monday, Monday *The Foolium Effect *Project G Video Games *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command *Disney/Pixar Learning: 2nd & 3rd Grade References Nova Mira Nova Mira Nova Mira